


The Memory Remains

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, Married Couple, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Jassiria finds something from her childhood but her wife is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	The Memory Remains

**Author's Note:**

> The original story is a "Princess turned Pirate" thing that i never got around to finishing but hey, have some post-story domestic stuff.

Inventory was going well until her fingers closed around the hilt of a familiar dagger. The gold décor had faded over the years but she still recognized the symbols, still knew what each of them meant.

Jassiria ran her fingertips across them. Strength. Endurance. Unyielding. She shivered, tempted to throw the damn thing into the ocean. The blade was still able to carry poison directly into the victim’s veins. For a moment, she was Ilja again, young and innocent and screaming in pain as she was being tortured.

“Are you alright?”

She flinched a little but relaxed and dropped the dagger when she recognized Dezhiamee. Her wife still had a calming presence, a link to reality when memories came crashing down.

“Sorry,” she said, pulling up her list again. She was here to catalogue weapons, not get reminded of her early life. “I didn’t mean to get distracted.”

“Don’t be like that.” Dezhiamee closed the door and sat down next to her, placing a gentle hand on one shoulder. Even after all these years, Jassiria hadn’t figured out how these touches worked. There was some magic in them, she knew that much. “Take a break if you need to. What happened?”

“Just … memories. A dagger from my childhood days.”

“Oh.” The hand disappeared, only to be replaced by a hug. Jassiria closed her eyes, grateful she didn’t have to talk about it anymore. Dezhiamee knew how she had been shaped, how she had been taught how to withstand torture and pain. How the past still haunted her. But Dezhiamee also kept her safe and warm and she knew she couldn’t have found a better partner.


End file.
